


Fanart: Knight and Mage

by defragmentise (croixsouillees), strikedawn



Series: Knight and Mage AU [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fanart, Knight!Sorey, M/M, Mage!Mikleo, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croixsouillees/pseuds/defragmentise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikedawn/pseuds/strikedawn
Summary: Collection of chapter art made for the Knight and Mage AU, as written by strikedawn





	1. Prologue, Chapters 1-2

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm Nami and this is my side of the K&M collaboration with Blue. She's been working really hard to bring this very complicated world and story to life; I'm very happy that it's well-received! 
> 
> The first few chapters are out in the series, and this will be updated later than the story to avoid spoilers. Thank you for viewing!

 

> _Mikleo said nothing, but squeezed Sorey’s hand. A second later, Sorey returned the squeeze._
> 
> _They parted soon after, Sergei riding behind Sorey on the saddle, Mikleo next to them on his own horse. He could feel the mage’s gaze on the back of his head the whole time, and Maltran’s curious one on the back of Sorey’s, but he paid them no mind._
> 
> _He was scared, confused and hurt. But Sorey’s hand was still in his, and that was the most important thing._
> 
> _As long as Sorey was with him, Mikleo could do anything._

__

**_Oath of the Platinum Knights_ **

_Hereby and forevermore, I pledge my body to the kingdom._

_Let my flesh be a shield_

_And my blood a promise._

_Let my courage be a weapon_

_And my heart the strength behind it._

_However, if I were to die_

_Let it be fulfilling my duty._

_For I was born a man_

_But now and forevermore_

_I shall be_

_A knight._

**_Oath of the mages of Glenwood._ **

_Hereby and forevermore, I pledge myself to the kingdom._

_May my magic bring prosperity to the kingdom_

_And good health to my king._

_May my prayers be a compass for the knights_

_And the courage in their veins._

_May my body, soul and mind cease to be mine_

_Now and forevermore_

_For I was born for my kingdom_

_And for my kingdom,_

_I shall die._

__


	2. Chapter 3

> _Sorey pulled the bag of candy out of his pocket, but he did nothing for a long moment. Once again, Sorey found himself amazed by Mikleo’s beauty, by the softness of his face framed by his hair and veil. The slope of his nose was strangely enticing that night; it made Sorey’s eyes travel from Mikleo’s to his mouth, to those soft lips that were currently pressed together to hide curiosity. Sorey’s eyes stayed there, admiring the swift curve, the tender color — and then cleared his throat, quickly reaching for the candy._   
>    
>  _An idea had formed in his head._


	3. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for the second image! Please take care.

> _He could see Sorey’s brown mop of hair already, bouncing over his headband without control as he moved on a feint, hand tight around the hilt of his sword. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were set, so focused on the fake battle he was fighting that he wasn’t even smiling. His face was serious like Mikleo had never seen it before, and something inside Mikleo jumped at the intensity in Sorey’s features. Still, though Mikleo didn’t recognize the man Sorey was fighting, Sorey was at ease with him, even when the other’s blade brushed against the side of Sorey’s arm, not close enough to tear the fabric of the long sleeves he was wearing, but enough to make Mikleo gasp softly and his hands clench tight into fists at his sides._


	4. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read right to left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for visiting!


	5. Chapter 6

> _“You are a poppy in a field of daisies. But you are still a flower; and you will wither, just like the rest.”_

 


End file.
